


Out Of Place

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [22]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a right and wrong place for everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this post](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html) in Inspector_Lewis on LJ.
> 
> Image from this post [this post](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/314254.html)
> 
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) _pretend that you don't know the series at all_ or b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_ or c) _actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning._
> 
> Image 166. b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode._

 

Laura had exited the supermarket only to see her own car speed past her.  Her first reaction had been to give chase; she'd fallen, sprained her ankle, and was now resting at home.    
  
The car had been found, and Robbie had gone down to collect her personal items while SOCO completed their examination of the vehicle.  
  
When Robbie returned to the office, his expression put James on guard.    
  
Presenting the bag, Robbie fixed James with a steady gaze, "Before I take these back, would you like to tell me what _your_ phone and iPod were doing in the glove compartment?"  
  



End file.
